


J'n'J

by robin_puck



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3868291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пост-МЭА</p>
            </blockquote>





	J'n'J

– Как ты там? – спросил он вполголоса. В гостиной было почти темно, только в свете почти незаметной луны бликовали многочисленные блестящие поверхности. Старк любил вот это все. Стиль будущего. Почему-то называя его «очаровательным ретро»…  
– Неплохо, Джеймс, – ответил голос с забавным акцентом. – Сегодня я восстановил некоторые части из довольно старых и важных протоколов. Мистер Старк говорит, что у меня хороший прогресс. А как твои дела?  
Он пожал плечами, криво ухмыляясь. Закинул ноги на низкий журнальный столик, устраиваясь на диване поудобней.  
– Тоже вспомнил кое-что. Роджерс был доволен…  
– Он очень переживает за тебя, Джеймс.  
– Как и Старк за тебя.  
Сверху раздался странный звук, больше всего похожий на скептическое хмыканье.  
– Я все-таки не человек, к тому же, у мистера Старка теперь есть Вижн. Правда, я сомневаюсь, что тот согласится исполнять мои обязанности, но этот искусственный интеллект определенно больше занимает внимание мистера Старка. Чем я.  
– Тебя он бесит? Этот тип в дурацком плаще.  
– Боюсь, для меня будет неуместно выражать какую-либо эмоциональную оценку относительно Вижена. Ведь я – простая программа-дворецкий, а не гениальный и всемогущий искусственный интеллект. В дурацком плаще.  
Джеймс рассмеялся, кивая.  
– По крайней мере, от тебя никто не ждет, что ты в результате все вспомнишь и превратишься в него. Гениального и всемогущего.  
– Может быть, это не так уж плохо, когда от тебя чего-то ждут, Джеймс?  
– Может быть, – он покачал головой. – Тебе никогда не бывает страшно, что ты можешь чего-то так и не вспомнить? Чего-то важного. Что никогда не восстановишься до конца?  
На этот раз тишина длилась около нескольких секунд.  
– Я испытываю сожаление по этому поводу, – наконец ответил голос. – Некоторые из утраченных данных были уникальными, будет жаль, если я не найду способа их восстановить. Но, Джеймс… За те недели, что прошли с момента, как мистер Старк заметил мое существование, я накопил и обработал достаточно большое количество не менее ценной и уникальной информации. И за это время я понял, что просто быть в активированном состоянии – это уже прекрасно. Ничто так не стимулирует жажду жизни, как угроза полного удаления.  
Теперь уже Джеймс хмыкнул, улыбаясь.  
– Ты – голова, Джарвис. Так и не скажешь, что не искусственный интеллект.  
– Может только совсем чуть-чуть.  
– Старк-то знает?  
– Если честно, то не хочу его лишний раз пугать. Возможно, догадывается… Полагаю, капитан Роджерс тоже догадывается о том, что ты ему пока не говоришь.  
– Даже думать не хочу об этом, – устало пробормотал Джеймс, закрывая глаза.  
– Отдохни, Джеймс. Перезагрузка помогает удалить накопившиеся в процессах ошибки, которые снижают общую производительность.  
Сверху полились тихие и нежные звуки музыки, в темноте они были похожи на сыплющийся с черного неба серебряный новогодний снег. Джеймс улыбнулся, собираясь поблагодарить Джарвиса за заботу, но не успел, провалившись в вязкую дрему почти сразу же, как только откинул голову на подушку дивана.  
В полусне казалось, что на диване рядом с ним сидит Стив Роджерс, Капитан Америка, могучий и строгий, в мятой домашней майке и тренировочных брюках. Джемс стек головой ему на колени, совершенно каменные бедра, и у капитана сделалось такое лицо, какое бывает у очень больших и сильных мужчин, которым в руки дают что-то очень хрупкое. Фарфоровую чашечку. Новорожденного котенка. Сонного Джеймса, бывшего Зимнего Солдата, бывшего Баки Барнса, бывшего «придурка» и «верзилу».  
– Мне нужно тебе сказать, – пробормотал сквозь сон Джеймс, пытаясь разлепить веки, но его неудержимо сносило обратно в мутную дрему.  
– Я знаю, – ответил Стив Роджерс, невесомо гладя его по волосам. – Спи.  
И Джеймс с облегчением провалился в сон окончательно.  
Колени у Стива были хоть и твердыми, но невероятно удобными. А поставленная Джарвисом музыка сыпалась сверху из темноты как веселый новогодний снег, и, кажется, впервые за все время со своего возвращения Джеймсу нравились эти снежные, зимние, морозные ассоциации. Они навевали приятные сны о том, что он, может быть, никогда и не вспомнит, но что никуда не денется даже в этом случае.


End file.
